Oportunidad
by Brezbriznost
Summary: James y Severus no eran buenos compañeros, eso era sabido, pero cuando Dumbledore les dijo que deberían convivir juntos en la habitación hasta llevarse bien, supieron que deberían hacer un esfuerzo. Slash. James/Severus.


**Título: **Oportunidad.  
**Personajes:** James Potter; Severus Snape.  
**Género:** Romance; Humor; Angustia quizás (?).  
**Notas: **No soy buena con esto ;n; Es decir, jamás se me ocurrió escribir sobre los Merodeadores, pero cuando leí el 7 de HP (el cual lo terminé ayer, ¡wow! Me siento genial al haber tardado solo dos días xD), sentí que DEBÍA hacerlo. Me encanta esta pareja, a pesar de que James no se me haga muy agradable, por lo tanto, si cometo OoC sólo diganme. Yo tomé como referencias lo que decía en y los libros, claro, espero que esté bien ;n; Lo siento, ¡De verdad! No pido reviews, porque yo escribo por diversión y gusto, pero me gustaría esta vez preguntar si podían dejarme aunque sea uno, para saber si vale la pena(?).

* * *

** Oportunidad.**

Cap.: 1. _"Sorpresa e indignación"._

Dumbledore había salido de su despacho con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras que detrás suyo, la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall se abría paso con la cabeza en alto, dedicándole una grave mirada a los alumnos anteriormente reprendidos.

Tanto el Slytherin, como el Gryffindor miraban expectantes a ambos profesores, y jamás en su vida, desde que se habían encontrado por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts, sus rostros coincidieron con respecto a sus gestos: asombrados y con los ojos tan abiertos que no parecían reales.

—Compartirán una habitación… —El viejo profesor comenzó a explicar, y supo que James protestaría ante esto. Con una rapidez eficiente, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, le contradijo: —Entiendo James, que con tus dieciséis años te empeñes en ir contra la corriente, incluso aquí, en Hogwarts. Pero debes saber, que no puedes estar así durante todos tus años restantes, molestando a Severus de aquella forma. Los he visto. —Aquel plural abarcaba a Remus, Peter y Sirius, Snape sonrió en sus adentros debido a las observaciones que había nombrado el director, mientras que Potter se sentía claramente avergonzado de sus actos sólo porque Albus se los había remarcado —Mientras que tú, Severus, debes aprender que James no es la raíz de tus problemas. ¡Oh, Minerva! —Exclamó Dumbledore, cansado. La mujer lo miró. —Nunca he entendido porqué hay tanta disputa entre Gryffindors y Slytherins… ¿Tú no? —La mujer iba a responder, pero el hombre le ignoró sin querer, volviéndose a los chicos. —Será una buena oportunidad para romper aquel tabú, ¿cierto?

Minerva asintió, atareada en lo que debería hacer mañana y las lecciones que debería de tomar, pero en su interior sabía que aquello la ayudaría en un futuro no muy cercano. Llamarle la atención una, otra y otra vez a los jóvenes que, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, le suplicaba clemencia, era visiblemente cansador.

Severus gruñó, idealizando un plan que lo sacara de aquel lío. _¡Por Merlín! ¡Solo a un loco como Dumbledore se le ocurriría semejante cosa! _El de ojos azabache intentaba estabilizarse, pero más se concentraba, más le costaba mantener el control.

La joven y hermosa Lily cruzó alrededor de su mente como una broma pesada, en verdad; porque lo que menos quería en ese momento era pensar en ella. Respiró con calma, contando hasta cien si era posible para no tirarse encima de Potter, el culpable de que su relación con Evans llegara a su fin.

— ¡Usted está loco! —Exclamó de forma brusca Potter, y Severus supo que había perdido la cuenta, porque aquel grito lo sacó de su concentración por no golpear a James.

— ¡Señor Potter! —Lo reprendió Minerva.

— ¡Pero es la verdad! —Se excusó. — ¿Yo? ¿¡Con él! —Señaló sin disimulo alguno el pálido rostro del slytherin, que lo miraba a través de aquellos orbes negros. — ¡Es despreciable! ¡Me da asco!

El corazón de Severus se paralizó, mientras sentía esas palabras como un millón de agujas estrellarse contra su pecho. Lo miró de reojo, y oyó cada una de sus objeciones. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? _Palpó su corazón. _Quizás… Quizás porque nadie presente tenía intenciones de defenderlo. Pero James, el tono de James no era el mismo burlón que solía utilizar habitualmente y estaba seguro que eso fue lo que más lo desconcertó. ¿De verdad no era más que una molestia? Parecía que si, seguramente lo era. Su padre no se había equivocado, al fin de cuentas.

Solía resignarse ante tales actos hacia su persona, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sus palabras solían lastimar a los Gryffindor aún más que un grave golpe, pero ya no quería salir lastimado físicamente de todas las peleas.

Lo que no sabía Snape, era que el enojo de James se debía a que, separarse de su sala común, de lo para el significaba Gryffindor (y equivaldría a su orgullo e identidad), era un golpe realmente bajo. Cabe decir también, que sus amigos estaban incluidos en esta apreciada casa, no podía imaginarse una noche sin ellos, donde las risas y planes traviesos reinaban el salón.

Cuando el monólogo de insultos y quejas parecía llegar a su fin, Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

—James, no exageres. Sólo será una semana si se lo proponen. —El chico lo miró confuso. —La razón de esta decisión se debe al trato que mantienen, el cual estoy en lo correcto si digo que debe cambiar. Si se arreglan en tres días, pues bueno, tres días serán lo que pasarán juntos. Pero, si no llegan a un acuerdo, los dejaré hasta que aquel acuerdo se realice.

Potter pareció calmarse.

—Aunque deberías comportarte, ¿no crees? Si yo fuera Severus, me gustaría escuchar una disculpa por tu anterior hiriente monólogo. Por no decir todos los perdones que éste debe de merecer, si es que estoy en lo correcto.

James padeció y se limitó a mirar con disimulo al slytherin que parecía ausente, intentando asimilar sus palabras y contraatacar de algún modo.

Pedir disculpas no era su fuerte, y era como una puñalada a su orgullo. Sus mejores amigos lo sabían, pero recordó que no eran sus mejores amigos las personas que se encontraban a su lado y supo que no había otra alternativa que hacerlo. Masculló un leve _lo siento _hacia su contrincante, el mismo que cuando le escuchó y alzó su rostro (y por ende, la vista), se encontraba observando con los castaños y almendrados ojos de Potter. Como una caricia en su corazón, aquella mirada lo destensó.

—Supongo que podemos proseguir ahora, ¿Verdad? —Cuestionó el anciano, luego de un minuto de miradas intensas.

— ¿E-eh? —El de ojos claros pareció despertar de un sueño, y volvió a mirarlo con desprecio. —Ya, iré a buscar…

—No será necesario. —Interrumpió Mcgonagall. —Ya llevamos todas sus cosas al cuarto. —Informó al Slytherin también, y éste asintió. —Pueden despedirse de sus amigos ante de las… ¡Merlín! ¡En veinte minutos los quiero aquí! Así que si van a… ¡Espera, Potter! ¡Ni que no los vieras nunca más! —Pero el chico caminaba a paso apresurado, aún cerca de los profesores y su enemigo. — ¿Y tú, Snape? ¿No irás a…?

—No tengo amigos. —Espetó.

Cornamenta bufó con ironía ante las palabras de Quejicus, ¿Y qué era Lily entonces? _¿No eran tan amig…?_

Se detuvo en seco de forma inconsciente, ya no estaba a la vista de los demás, estaba solo en los pasillos. Su estómago se retorció, y James le siguió.

Severus Snape no tenía amigos, pues en gran parte, él –James Potter- había sido el causante.


End file.
